


Halloween sleepover

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gay, Halloween, Yandere, not really horror but twist endings sho meh it'll work, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: As Umi and Eli grow closer, Nozomi and Kotori decide to do something about it





	1. Sleepover

"Thanks for teaching me about student council duties Eli Senpai"  
Umi smiled at her upperclassmen, walking out of the school building to be met with warm evening summer air  
"No problem. I'd prefer to leave this job to someone responsible and Honoka is..well uhh.."  
"Lazy? Sleepy? Forgetful? Irresponsible?"  
Umi smirked wrily  
"I'll keep her in line don't you worry"  
"Thanks Umi"  
"No problem Eli senpai"  
A frown formed on the blondes face  
"Still senpai?"  
"A-Ah sorry! It's hard to talk to you without formality."  
"How so?"  
"I admire you a lot Eli Senpai. You're smart, beautiful and determined."  
A small blush creeped up on the blondes face  
"Jeez Umi, you make this sound like a love confession"  
Elis blush was put to shame as Umis entire face lit up  
"N-No that's not what I..! We both know I-"  
"I know I know, I'm teasing you"  
Eli burst out laughing at the blunettes jumble of words  
"Let's get home cmon"

\---

"All set?"  
The purple haired girl nodded as she took out a small bottle of fluid  
"You?"  
Kotori smirked and took out her own utensil  
"Well then, cmon let's get our crushes for ourselves"

\---

"Elichiiiii"  
Eli stopped as a familiar voice sounded from behind them  
Looking back, she was met with the sight of Kotori and Nozomi running at them  
"Wait up!"  
Kotori arrived gasping for breath  
"We were waiting for you. How dare you run away like that?"   
A mischievous grin formed on her best friends face  
"Why did you wait? It's already evening"  
Umi spoke up bewildered  
"We wanted to invite you to a sleepover!"  
"A-A sleepover? But we have to get home"  
"Already told yer family. Cmon!"  
The two grabbed Eli and Umis hand and dragged them off  
"Wh-whaaaaa!!"

\---

Eli lay happily next to the rest. They had put out a large, fluffy mattress before sleeping.   
The night had been fun, they had played truth or dare, the blonde made a mental note at that thought, never to play that game with Nozomi again.   
She had ended up in her underwear and somehow sitting on Umis face as Kotori and Nozomi laughed so hard they had had trouble breathing  
closing her eyes, she quickly fell asleep to her blue haired friends soft snores


	2. Elis predicament

Elis eyes flew open in surprise as she felt something tighten around her waist  
Looking around, she spotted Nozomi, clad only in a violet nightgown, that matched her purple hair perfectly  
A coy smile adorned her lips  
The blonde was speechless at the sight, she couldn't even open her mouth  
"Hm?"  
Her friend tilted her head innocently   
"What is it Elichi?"  
Struggling against the tape pressed against her mouth and the ropes that were slung tightly around her stomach and hands, Eli starred terrified at her capturer  
"Cat got yer tongue?"


	3. Umis capture

"Hey..."  
The bluenette got roused from her sleep by a soft voice and a hand which was caressing her cheek softly  
Letting her eyes flutter open, she took in Kotori in front of her, bent down forwards and waring a very skimpy outfit.   
"K-Kotori?"  
She couldn't move a muscle as the ash haired girl leaned in, their foreheads touching  
"I've been wanting to ask you something..."  
"Kotori what is thi-"  
Her lips parted into an unusual devilish smirk as she placed a piece of tape over Umis mouth and watched as the bluenette struggled with the rope that was lashed around her arms and legs, rendering her completely immobile   
"How do you feel about me.."  
Her eyes took a new crazed look as desperate tears pricked amber eyes  
"U-MI-Chan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me whatcha thought. happy halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Since AO3 will be flooded with halloween fics, heres a semi one


End file.
